


A Stranger's Bond(LuxembourgxReader)

by HiddenHostages



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, World Meeting (Hetalia), i think, more like friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHostages/pseuds/HiddenHostages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, what was his name again? The one you happily talked to during the meeting, the one that made you smile and laugh during your short time together, yes him. He's a bit weird although he seems nice...but he is a complete stranger to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger's Bond(LuxembourgxReader)

It was a during a World Meeting that day. All nations were attending, including (Y/N). As usual, everyone merely just bickered with one another. It seemed that there were too many world problems to fix with little to no solutions that made everyone satisfied. Everyone just couldn't agree with one another in any way at all and it was difficult to take a majority's vote. More importantly, even if they all tried to be serious, logic was always more important to the topic. The most well-known and reckless countries were the loudest ones in the room, especially America. The much more quieter ones, like Liechtenstein, remained quiet throughout the entire meeting, all in silent hopes that the meeting will end soon. Some tried to regain the peace by calming the fighting nations down as other told jokes to lighten the mood in here. 

All this arguing made (Y/N) sigh in stress, who rested their elbows on the table and at an angle to support the weight of their chin. Their fingers impatiently tapped against their cheeks as they wore a tired and irritated look on their face. Of course they wanted to say something too, but it was difficult to do that when all the more popular nations kept talking over them. Everybody had many problems and different priorities, which made it hard to discuss just one subject. 

"All we've done is sit and watch them fight this entire time, and yet, it's so exhausting to be here, isn't it?" Someone spoke from beside them, which was most likely directed to (Y/N). (Y/N) sluggishly looked over to that person. He had light brown, feathery hair that seemed to cover his right eye. His smile seemed forced, but polite enough to give off a friendly aura and his eyes were a bright, leafy green. He had been sitting in that same spot ever since yesterday's meeting and the day before's, but the two of them hadn't ever actually spoken to each other. Currently, he was resting his cheek on his black, gloved hand. 

"You can say that again." (Y/N) rolled their eyes and cocked their head to the side where the main countries were arguing. The man softly chuckled, his eyes pinching in amusement. (Y/N) gave him a weird look. "What's so funny?"

He gently shook his head and waved it off his free hand. "Nothing, I just found it rather silly that you happened to agree with me." (Y/N)'s eyebrows frowned, revealing a dull look in their eyes as they glanced to the side for a second. 

"I'm pretty sure just about everyone here would agree with you," they hollowly stated. 

"Exactly, who wouldn't?" He continued to converse. (Y/N) squinted their eyes as if to observe the people around them. 

"Definitely a sadist at that." (Y/N) was very much surprised when the man burst out laughing, trembling with laughter as he turned away from them. 

"And I wonder who that could be!" He exclaimed, bashfully covering his mouth with his hand in attempt to block out the loudness of his voice. (Y/N) widened their eyes and wrinkled their eyebrows at him, probably for acting really weird all of a sudden. 

"You're a bit strange, y'know that? And so is your humor." They admitted. The man's laughter had dissolved eventually and then he shrugged. 

"I guess so, but at a time and place like this, it's good to just let it out if you can."

"So what's that suppose to mean?" The man half-heartedly sighed. 

"I meant that you were the first one to make laugh all day, considering how bad it has been lately. I'm glad that my seat ended up being assigned right next to yours." (Y/N) lightly blushed, his statement somewhat sounding like a compliment for being such an enjoyable person to be around. 

"Um...thanks?" (Y/N) awkwardly drooped down on the table, feeling slight embarrassment and wondering if it sounded as though it came out wrong. 

"No problem," he simply replied and face forward once more. For some reason, (Y/N) felt like they couldn't tear their eyes away from him, wanting to observe him some more. Though they knew it would be creepy to keep on staring, so they decided to keep on conversing with him as an excuse.

"So..." (Y/N) began, wondering what to talk about. The man turned to them in waiting response. Then they remembered they hadn't even exchanged names yet. "Oh yeah, what's yo-"

"That's it! Meeting's dismissed! If you all selfishly can't keep shut about your own grudges towards other nations or own minor problems back at your home country, then how will we ever be in Union!? Until then, reflect back on today and think about the amount of time you have wasted just by bickering! Not to mention, this is the last day of the meeting and we still haven't gotten anything done! You all have until next year to think of something else other than comparing whose problems are more worse!" It was Germany that was yelling. Though everybody had gone silent during his outburst, the room then roared in displease and anger. 

Before (Y/N) knew it, everybody tried to leave at the same time. What made it even worse was that their seat just happened to be near one of the doors to exit so nearly everyone was charging past towards them. It became so crowded at one side of the room while few patiently waited at the other end for it to clear out. (Y/N) was doomed to remain stuck in the sea of more than a hundred people by their unmoving chair for the next twenty minutes. 

When the crowd finally died out, it was free to move around again. (Y/N) stood up from their chair and looked around the almost empty room. The man was no where in sight, he must've gone with the crowd earlier while they were too busy being blinded by the swarming people. Knowing that this was the last meeting and that there was probably no way they can catch up to him now, (Y/N) reluctantly accepted the fact that that may have been the last time they will ever seem him again. 'Oh well, it wasn't like we were that close anyway. There's always next year...that is, if I still remember him.' 

(Y/N) walked out of the room, already making plans on how to get back home for another meetings they had to attend. It wasn't long before they made it to their hotel room, packing their things and checking the next flight back to their home country, which was strictly at eight tonight. So in order to make it to the airport on time, they had to be there in the next four hours, unless there was traffic. Other than that, there was plenty of time to wander around in the streets of London. 

In the middle of packing, (Y/N)'s phone started ringing, shivering over the dresser. They took it and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" It was a fairly simple greeting.

"Good evening, (Y/N). This is England speaking. Would you like to come join me and several other nations to have some drinks? If you know what I mean, considering how awful world meetings always en- AMERICA STOP. And so you should come just to have some fun before you leave." After that, there were some faint sounds of grunts and shouting. (Y/N) thought about it for a moment, then hesitantly accepted his offer. 

"Sure, where should I go?"

"The pub is near the hotel. Should be just around the corner and then you'll see it for sure. It's rather flashy." 

"Alright. I guess I'll see you there...?" 

"Okay, bye." And with that, they both hung up. 'Near the hotel, huh...' (Y/N) peeked at their unfinished attempt at closing the full suitcase. 'That can wait for later,' they thought as they stood up and prepared to make a small trip to the tavern.

Just as England said, there really was a pub just around the corner, especially with many green, leafy plants hanging around the exterior. Few wooden tables with chairs sat nearby and there were a couple posters plastered on the windows. (Y/N) went inside, readily looking around to find those they might recognize.

It wasn't as crowded as they expected it to be, nor was it all that empty. (Y/N) casually went up to the bar and took a seat in one of the stools, later placing an order for a drink. As they patiently waited for their drink to be made and served, they leaned forward and propped their chin on the palms of their hands, plainly observing their surroundings. It wasn't like (Y/N) was verh popular nor sociable in the first lace after all.

"Here's your drink," the bartender said and placed it in front of them. (Y/N) gladly paid and thanked him before taking a sip out of the glass. Just as they put it back down on the polished wood, someone tapped their shoulder. 

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here too," they said. (Y/N) immediately recognized that voice and was taken aback when they turned their head to see who it was. It was the same man from the meeting before. 

"Well, I didn't know you were coming here. In fact, I even managed to convince myself I would never see you again," (Y/N) admitted. Now it was his turn to give them a strange look. 

"Just because I left before you did?" (Y/N) rolled their eyes and pouted.

"Then maybe you should've taken me with you because I ended up sitting in that same exact spot for another full twenty minutes." They looked away and took a sip out their drink again. Once more, he started laughing because of them.

"Twenty minutes? Was everyone really that desperate to leave? Maybe if I had known that, I really might've taken you."

(Y/N) gulped down the beverage and nodded. "Yeah, you should have. I also wasn't the only one who stayed after twenty minutes." 

"And this must also be one of the main reasons we, countries, don't like attending the world meeting." 

"I can name a lot more reasons." 

"And so can I." 

"Do you want to start listing them?"

"I don't see why not?"

********************

Before (Y/N) knew it, a lot of time passed really fast just by conversing with this stranger they had just met today. 

"To be honest, I feel like I've talked a lot more than I usually do to people I've just met," he confessed, after taking a sip from his beer. 

(Y/N) tilted their head and picked up their glass. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Then they drank from it. 

The man shrugged. "My siblings tell me that I'm anti-social, considering how often I isolate myself just by working."

"I see...Wait- what time is it?" (Y/N) looked around the pub in hopes to find a clock or such. Then remembered they were wearing a watch and just looked at it. It was already around seven. 

"Did you book a flight or something?" The man asked, watching (Y/N) quickly stand up from her seat.

"Actually, yes! And I should get going now if I don't want to miss it, considering how much traffic there is-" (Y/N) paused and facepalmed after realizing how she had been slacking off, "And I still need to finish packing!" 

"Tonight? Do you need any help with the packing or transportation?" He offered, still wanting to stick around them for a bit more. After hearing this, (Y/N) instantly understood what he was trying to do. In all honesty, (Y/N) also wanted to stay around him longer as well. 

"I, uh, wouldn't mind if you came along and helped. I still need the hotel keys to be returned back to the counter and someone to help carry some bags for me after all," (Y/N) stated and shyly smiled. In return, the man beamed back and stood up, following after them and out the tavern to their hotel room.

********************

The two of them have barely made it to the airport and just minutes before the plane left. 

"Thank goodness we've made it on time!" (Y/N) exclaimed, pulling at their small luggage. Though before they could enter through the passageway, the man tugged at their wrist. (Y/N) looked back in a rushed manner, but waited patiently for what he had to say. 

"Yes?" The man blushed furiously out of embarrassment.

"I forgot to ask for your name...again." (Y/N) mentally slapped themselves. How could, after all this time, they forget to give each others' names and contact details?! 

(Y/N) fully turned her body around to face him, taking both his hands into their strong, yet gentle grip. They look him in the eye with determination and excitedly leaned forward as they revealed their name at last, "It's (Y/N)." 

The man couldn't prevent his lips curving up into a wide grin, how truly happy it made him just to finally learn of their name. Now it was his turn to tell them, who now held a waiting look of anticipation. 

"I'm Luxembourg." (Y/N) smiled with delight and their eyes radiated a faint glow of pure happiness. It was about time, especially after all that time of talking to each other, but never once addressing them by their names. 

"Oh- give me your phone real quick," Luxembourg demanded. (Y/N) wasted no time digging into her pockets and handing it over to him. "We still need to give each other our phone numbers if we want to keep in touch." 

"That's right..! But one phone should be enough, the plane is leaving soon." In a shortly matter of seconds, Luxembourg had already finished typing down his number in their contacts and gave it back. 

"There, now go! You don't want to miss the flight!" He tried to shoo them away, but (Y/N) was too busy wondering if they should just leave this night where it was. Then they thought to themselves, 'Ah, fuck this.'

(Y/N) swiftly leaned forward and grabbed ahold of Luxembourg's shoulders to pull him forward, planting a light kiss onto his cheek before quickly moving away. Due to extreme embarrassment, they couldn't bear to look at him anymore and turned away, handing over their ticket to the woman before entering through the gate.

"I'll call you after the plane lands!" (Y/N) lastly said to him and fastened their pace, tightening their grip to white knuckles as they pulled their suitcase along. 

Luxembourg revealed a silly and toothy grin, tilting his head to the side as he rubbed his neck with the palm of his hand. "Then I'll be waiting to receive that call from you!" 

After that, the two officially parted their ways from each other, already beginning to grow impatient to hear each others' voices again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made Aph Luxembourg seem a little too socialable for his character. Also, this got reposted because I deleted the previous one. Oops. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you.


End file.
